The worldwide health problem created by malaria has been made more difficult by the spread of drug- resistant parasites. This project initiates preclinical development of one or more candidate(s) from an innovative new class of potent antimalarials designed to overcome drug resistance. We have developed an orally available and inexpensive class of novel drugs that act against both chloroquine-resistant and chloroquine-sensitive malaria. A small set of carefully-selected candidates will be advanced through preclinical testing, leading to the selection of a single drug for a pre-Investigational New Drug meeting with the Food and Drug Administration. With guidance from the Food and Drug Administration, pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, pharmacology, and toxicity evaluations will be performed in both rats and monkeys in phase II of this work. The overall goal will be completion of preclinical studies leading to approval of the Investigative New Drug (IND) application for a drug to be used in a Phase-1 human clinical trial.